Polycrystalline silicon is a vital raw material used to produce many commercial products including, for example, integrated circuits and photovoltaic (i.e., solar) cells. Polycrystalline silicon is often produced by a chemical vapor deposition mechanism in which silicon is deposited from a thermally decomposable silicon compound onto silicon particles in a fluidized bed reactor or onto electrically heated silicon rods as in a Siemens-type reactor. The seed particles continuously grow in size until they exit the reactor as polycrystalline silicon product (i.e., “granular” polycrystalline silicon). Suitable decomposable silicon compounds include, for example, silane and halosilanes such as trichlorosilane.
Silane may be produced by reacting silicon tetrafluoride with an alkali or alkaline earth metal aluminum hydride such as sodium aluminum tetrahydride as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,816, which is incorporated herein by reference for all relevant and consistent purposes. Silane may alternatively be produced by the so-called “Union Carbide Process” in which metallurgical-grade silicon is reacted with hydrogen and silicon tetrachloride to produce trichlorosilane as described by Müller et al. in “Development and Economic Evaluation of a Reactive Distillation Process for Silane Production,” Distillation and Adsorption: Integrated Processes, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference for all relevant and consistent purposes. The trichlorosilane is subsequently taken through a series of disproportionation and distillation steps to produce a silane end-product. The starting compounds of silane production are relatively expensive components in silane-based production of polycrystalline silicon. Such disproportionation systems involve a series of steps for reacting chlorosilane compounds and separating the chlorosilane compounds within the process streams.
A continuing need exists for processes for separating halosilanes that reduce capital and operational cost and simplify processing operations. A continuing need also exists for methods and systems that use such processes in disproportionation of halosilanes and in producing polycrystalline silicon.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.